Unbearable
by taboo.writer1015
Summary: Like pain even happiness can begin to be intolerable. I am the son of a fallen empire. Part of a world that could be called nothing but a dystopia. Just as an old woman cries, a newborn cries louder and all I can do is listen.


Have you ever felt a pain that was close to unbearable. Like letting the flames of a candle kiss your finger tips before incinerating them to nothing. Life is painful, suffering really, with only brief moments of happiness. But like pain even happiness can begin to be intolerable. I am the son of a fallen empire. Part of a world that could be called nothing but a dystopia. Just as an old woman cries, a newborn cries louder and all I can do is listen.

Rain is falling against my window pane as the bus takes me to yet another home for abandoned youth. I have been living this like for 4 years now. After my mother and father was killed by debt collectors I had been destroyed and left to rebuild myself from nothing. Even now there is hardly anything of me but still I live. I was now property of the state, after a while I realized that property is all I was and was ever going to be. After being around state to try to find a suitable home for me they had finally given up. Settling on a group home where everyone whom was to maverick for an average shelter was left.

I had long since grown cold towards the world around me. But I had the perfect facade, there was only one person whom was able to force me out of it and his name was Claude. He had been my previous "Foster Father". The moment my ocean blue met his dull gold gaze I knew that we were the same. However I could not comprehend the way he went about alleviating his own life of apathy until I had suffered from it myself.

There was another boy who came with me to "Mr. Faustus's" home, Alois had bleach blond locks and eyes several tones lighter than my own. We both held somewhat eccentric looks that intrigued most people, why? I couldn't possibly understand. It went better than usual at first. Alois was completely in love with the lavish lifestyle Claude ensured we had. But I remained the cynic I had grown to be. I was a strong believer in the saying that if it seems too good to be true it probably is. This was one of those times.

Alois and I shared a room. After a month or so I noticed his late night escapes became a more frequent occurrence. A somewhat ritual where he would wait until I seemed asleep before sneaking out of the room and down the stairs. After the 7th day in a row I had decided to follow him. Lamentably seven was never my lucky number. Upon reaching the slightly cracked door to the attic I heard groans of what sounded like pain and heard a loud smack.

He had been hitting Alois? What did Claude have against him to make him go down dutifully every night? Whatever it was, it was to stop while I was under this roof. Throwing the door open I came face to face with a most disturbing scene. Alois's pajama pants had been discarded and Claude held a hand high towards Alois's exposed bottom. Alois's face buried into the cushion as his bent over body lay limp.

My eyes widened. What sort of sick trick was this? Our eyes met yet again but this time there was a spark within those dull eyes. I began to turn and escape when strong arms brought me back towards the other furniture adorning this empty and immaculate basement. What was going to happen? Why was he holding on to me? What did my wrists suddenly sting with the feel of to tight restraints?

"Now, now, Ciel. What are you doing out of bed so late?" Claude purred grasping my face roughly, squeezing my cheeks mockingly.

"Let me go," I demanded, shaking my head out of his grasp.

"Alois, come here." The blond boy had arisen at the sound of the door opening but instead of holding the assumed discomfort he held the same gaze Claude did. It was a gaze that I had yet to hold within my eyes. Stalking towards the chair he giggled at the metal cuffs that restrained me.

"What should we do dad?" He said, looking me up and down.

"Well we can't have him disturbing our little routine now can we? We'll have to punish him." turning back to me Claude chided "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to interrupt?" His smile rose even bigger as he chuckled "Oh right, your file says that you didn't have enough time with them didn't you? That's okay. I didn't spend much time with my parents either. Lets comfort each other huh?"

I cringed in disgust as he took my bare foot into his hand giving it a kiss. I launched my foot and kicked him hard in the chest. He fell backward and Alois was quick to smack me in the face.

"He has been nothing but nice to both of us and you kick him!? Ciel, you're just going to makes things harder on yourself."

Not caring to understand what that meant I quickly rose to run, only to be pulled back down by the same strong grip.

"Feisty, aren't you? I like that, it's more noble than that skank. I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."

"Hey that's not very nice Claude, I'm not a-"

"Shut up for a moment Alois. Go and grab that lovely little bottle. He keeps fighting me. Go on, do it again you helpless little cat! Just try and bite me again!"

I struggled, disregarding the many punches received before a cloth suddenly covered my mouth. A familiar faintly sweet smell filled my nose and I struggled harder as the memories of fire and blood arose from memory. Those memories turned into vivid nightmares as I fell fitfully unconscious.

I opened my eyes to see the full moon outside my window. Sighing, it had to have been a terrible dream, Unfortunately my body couldn't move and I realized just what exactly reality held for me. Claude's tall body stood over me, blocking the window from view. I opened my mouth to scream only to feel the air leave with a hard punch to the stomach. Coughing hard I struggled to remember how to breath as he once again held my face within his disgusting hands.

"You just don't know when to give up huh? Alois was a good boy. Why not try it out yourself? It will be much more enjoyable."

I then noticed I was completely disrobed. Handcuffs held me tight to my beds posts and shackles spread my legs to much on either sides of the end of my bed.

"Y-you don't have to do this you know? I won't tell anyone about you and him just… let me go now!" I demanded, eyes flashing in humiliation and loathing.

"Ah no. I may have if you had said please." Moving closer to me he began to stroke the middle of my thighs. "What do you say little prince? Will you say the magic word?"

He moved up my body and began caressing my hardened nipples.

"What are you doing?" Why on earth was he touching my nipples? I am not a woman, nor do I have breasts. What in hell could he get from this?

"Don't tell me you have never had this done to you before?" He pinched harder, making me gasp in pain. "And I thought you were going to say the magic words."

"If you mean for me to beg, I would never do so to the likes of you."

"And that's what is going to make this so fun. Alois, come."

In an instant the blond was by his side standing over me. Taking in my exposed anatomy with a smirk.

"What do you want me to do dad?" He asked inquisitively.

"Get him nice and ready for me okay? If you need any help I'll be right with you."

"Get me ready for what exac-!" I didn't have time to finish before a cold substance fell over my abdomin o. Hands grasped areas I had yet to realize on myself pulling and lather that smooth substance over me.

"Stop it right now." I pleaded. On the brink of panic as my body did not heed my commands. It was all I could do not to buck my hips into the ministrations inflicted upon me.

"You still didn't say please. I guess I'll just have to teach you the hard way." After removing his pants he positioned his erection towards my body.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whimpered under his large form. With a twisted smile he began to enter a part of me that I would never expect.

"You'll see." he moaned as I writhed beneath him. Tears of pain formed around my eyes. It was pain like I had never felt before.

"N-no. It hurts. Fuck, please. Please, fuck, I'm going to die! Stop it please!" I cried out as he filled me beyond my limit.

"Oh you can say it after all! Well since you asked so nicely." He began to slide slowly outwards making me cry out.

"D-don't move please." I begged pathetically.

"Well I guess I can put it back if you really want me to."

"No, no don't move please!" A long unbearable thrust caused a scream to erupt from my lungs. This was wrong, so wrong. Things were in places I could have never imagined and he continued to thrust into me. I could feel myself ripping beneath him. The blood mixing with lubricant and semen as he continued. A hand around my neck squeezing harder and harder. My face felt hot as I struggled to breath, struggled to cope with the pain, struggled to remain breathing. Alois used his slimy tongue to lick at the tears streaming down my face.

"Just wait till he finds a certain spot inside ya!" He murmured in my ear gleefully. Enjoying the immense pain I was in Than it happened. An intense build of pressure began to form as he thrusted deeply into me.

I tried once again to scream but was left choking as my muscles contracted with him still inside of me. My eyes rolled back as an unbearably hot pain enveloped my lower region, erupting hard into seething hot pleasure. I was finally allowed to scream, my voice ragged as Claude grunted and pulled out of me slowly. I felt every inch of his disgusting manhood before I groaned in pain at the sudden release of pressure.

I felt completely broken at that moment. My body ached and I laid in a wet and sticky puddle of mixtures I didn't dare investigate.

"Oh dear, I should have prepared you properly. Look, you've ripped a bit." Claude uttered playing with the abused flesh with his hands. I began to try and buck him off of me, only to receive a hard smack to the sensitive skin. Wincing I stopped and stared into nothingness. What had I done? No one deserve this. I cannot describe the dangerously apathetic mood that set in after that. The handcuffs were removed and I was taken to the bathroom.

Alois covered his hands in antiseptic as he entered my wounded areas. The only thoughts running through my head where why? Why did this happen? Why did anything happen? As Claude took me once more the following days after that and then Alois. I could only laugh hollowly at the realization that there was no reason. Just as I was conceived this had no prequal. It simply had happened.

When the house was in flames I acted exceedingly well. They burned not to long after. I hope that the fire helped them quickly descend into the pits of hell where we would all be.


End file.
